


Intangible Spaces

by kseda



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Famous Foursome, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Yes you read that ship right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kseda/pseuds/kseda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As individuals they put their lives in order, did their best to recover from all they had endured. Together, though, the four of them created something stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge # 20, "stick", on tinman100 @ LJ.

It was best to stick with the basics with Cain, play the girl- _woman_ next door. She'd arrive at the shack he'd appropriated for woodworking, dressed in coveralls with her hair back in a high ponytail. Then DG would coax, caress, and tease until the light in his eyes shifted just so.

Cain would cover her in kisses and touches as she pawed at his clothing in search of the warm skin underneath. They had tacitly agreed early on that it was worth braving the occasional splinter to give him what he needed and get her what she wanted.

The gulf between want and need was where they thrived amid the sweat and sawdust.

===

She came to Glitch's door swathed in silk and lace, every inch the princess while he play-acted the role of dapper courtier. Together they would dance and laugh, drink a bottle of festival wine (berries and a cinnamon stick), and kiss. Slowly they would lose layers of silk, brocade, lace, and linen.

Now wearing nothing but a sapphire tiara, DG would smile down at him, and he'd grin back, laughing again when they settled on a rhythm. Maybe their approach was childish, but for her young soul forced to grow old and his old one made young it became one of the few things that made complete sense to them.

===

No teasing for Raw, no laughter either. They would meet by some strange accord under the shade of a yellow birch, to sit and meditate, forging a bond with magic and the mind's eye. Then they would clear a space of sticks and leaves, uncovering soft and welcoming earth.

With her toes in the dirt and her hands clutching his shoulders she learned the mysteries of her home, a place he knew every color and shape of while to her it was still a mostly blank canvas. It was a sacred rite, an exchange of knowledge and passion, and DG treasured it to the core of her being.

===

And some days she'd spy Glitch shaking sawdust from his coat, and some days Raw would be too slow covering a yawn to conceal a wine-blackened tongue, and some days she'd find Cain contemplating a yellow birch leaf.

They never spoke of it, the bizarre arrangement they had settled into, none wishing to stick their oar in and stir up eddies of uncertainty. It was enough to know that they all knew what was going on.

As individuals they put their lives in order, did their best to recover from all they had endured. Together, though, the four of them created something stronger.

===

When they did arrive in DG's bed it was all at once. Cain ended up at the center, DG tucked against his left side with her arm draped around his waist, Glitch on his right with his hand pressed to the tin man's chest to better shelter his heart. Raw managed to curl around the three of them, this found family of misfits whom fate had seen fit to stick together. 

Then there could be teasing, and laughter, and magic and ethereal peace. Even if all they did was sleep that night the whisper of "love you" and murmured agreement more than made up for it.


End file.
